Happy Halloween!
by Arctic Marauder
Summary: Also Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, and TMNT. Just a one-shot with my four OCs. Jenna, Scarlett, Lexi, and Chelsea go trick-or-treating through time, space, and dimensions and tick off all of their enemies in one glorious go. Please read, review, alert, PM, and just plain old enjoy! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_**Now, this is the tale sent from the future, from a time where all four of our girls know who each other is and have coped. There are many hints to coming developments in other stories. Now, settle in, get comfy, eat some Halloween candy. I shall tell the tale of a typical New Marauder Halloween...**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

There was a full moon out, shining down over a warm fall night. A calm wind blew with golden leaves dancing through the air. Children ran around, gathering candy to save for the next year. The universe was at peace...

"Screw this!" Jenna shouted, getting up and bouncing on her bed. "I wanna go trick or treating!"

"Jenna, we're sixteen." Scarlett groaned, being extremely lazy. "The both of us just turned sixteen in the last twenty-four hours, man. We're too old to go trick or treating."

"You can never be too old!"

"Jenna, we don't even have-" Lexi began but was silenced at the rows of costumes in Jenna's closet. "Costumes... Are you kidding me?"

"Jenna, what parent would give four strange teenage girls candy?" Chelsea asked. Jenna smiled deviously at all of them.

"Where we're going, we don't need parents." Ten minutes later, Jenna was dressed as a Jedi, Scarlett as a Greek soldier, Lexi as Cleopatra, and Chelsea as Professor McGonagal. They grabbed pillowcases and Jenna grinned excitedly, bouncing. "We're gonna get so much candy!"

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked, eyebrow raised. Jenna placed her hands on her hips.

" _Star Wars, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Harry Potter,_ and _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. It's time to screw shit up."

" _ **WE SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT WE ARE UP TO NO GOOD! THE MISCHIEF WILL NEVER BE MANAGED!**_ " There was a blue flash, a feeling of being compressed into a box, and...

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Master Yoda opened his door and looked up to see four teenage girls waving empty pillow cases.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" The old Jedi Grand Master sighed.

"Hate Halloween, I do." Several pieces of candy flew into each bag. Jenna waved goodbye.

"Bye, Master!"

"Hmph... Kids, stupid, yes... Move to Dagobah, I should. Quieter, it is." The Jedi Grand Master re-entered his room in the Jedi Temple. Next, they came to a door on a dark ship... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Darth Vader opened the door to see them.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" The Sith looked speechless.

"What in the name of the Force are you doing here?!" Vader unsheathed his red light saber. "How did you escape?!" Jenna continued waving her empty pillowcase.

"We ain't leaving 'til we get some candy, Ani." Six minutes later, the four were running down the hallways, chased by Storm Troopers (who had been diverted from guarding the captive Luke Skywalker), each having stolen a whole bag of candy. Jenna used her Sonic to unlock a cell door, and a small figure in teal armor looked up, having been trapped for several months... Next, they walked up to a throne room, and... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock!

"Enter." The four entered as Darth Sidious spun around in his chair. "What the Hell? A Jedi?!"

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" After dodging lightning and cleaning out Sidious' secret candy stash...

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The four Marauders moved on to a large blue box parked outside an iHop, because America. Knock, knock, knock knock, knock!

"I tell you, River, they have the best pancakes!" The Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" The Doctor sighed and pulled out a bowl of candy, dumping it into the girls' bags.

"How's that possible?" Scarlett asked, confused. "You gave us more candy than there possibly could have fit in the bowl, and the bowl isn't empty!" The Doctor smirked.

"Bigger on the inside." Jenna hugged the Doctor, and he smiled. "Happy Birthday, Heaven." They went to eleven more Doctors and were glad that their pillowcases were bigger on the inside and mass-cancelling. Next, they came to a large flying ship... Knock knock, knock knock! The Master answered the door to see several teenage girls holding pillow cases.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" The Master sighed, shaking his head and smiling at the four girls.

"Only because my Goddaughter is with you." The girls left, each with a large amount of candy. "Happy Birthday!" Next, they knocked on the door of a small café in a tropical country. Missy exited with a cup of tea, frowning.

"Jenna, I just threatened the whole world with frozen planes! Now is no time for trick or treating!" Jenna waved her pillowcase, and Missy gave in, pouring large amounts of candy from her bigger-on-the-inside purse into the pillowcases. "Now get going before Torchwood and UNIT come, you little Marauders! Oh... And Happy Birthday, Jenna." Next, the girls knocked on the door inside a fairly large bronze ship surrounded by a fleet of identical smaller ships... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! A Dalek answered to see the four girls.

"It is Heaven Amelia Song! EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!" The girls dodged several blasts, stole some giant gobstoppers and gum-balls, and they went on their merry way. After going to a Cyber Fleet, a Sontaran Fleet, a Silurian Fleet, Torchwood, UNIT, and the Paternoster Gang of Investigators' house...

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The four walked up to a large blue house in an odd-looking Summer Camp... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! A man in a wheelchair and another in a Hawaiian shirt answered the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" The two stared at them.

"Ms. O'Harra?" Chiron asked. "Who are these mortals with you?!"

"A Gallifreyan Jedi, a Storm Magician, and a Fire Witch." Scarlett replied. "Most definitely not normal mortals, Chiron." The man in the Hawaiian shirt, Dionysus, gave them a bunch of grape-flavored candy, and they continued. Next, on a cruise ship filled with monsters... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Kronos answered the door to see the four Marauders.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" The Titan of Time glared at them from within Luke Castellan's body.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Lexi replied. "We ain't leaving until we get some candy." Kronos sighed and gave them each a few mints and sticks of gum. Satisfied, they thanked the Titan and left.

"Those were some weird kids." Next, they came to Greece. A bunch of Giants stared down at them.

"TRICK OR-" A giant lollipop crushed them. "Treat..." After Jenna healed herself and the others and dividing the giant cavity-causer, the four made their way to Hades' home in the Underworld... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Nico DiAngelo and Hades answered to see three embarrassed teens and Jenna waving her teal pillowcase excitedly. "TRICK OR TREAT?!"

"Sorry, she's kinda special." Chelsea sighed. "Candy. Please." Hades crossed his arms.

"Why should I give any of you brats anything?"

"Reason One: you couldn't kill Jenna if you tried." Lexi stated. "Two: Scarlett is a known demigod hero. Three: my dad is the host of another god of the Underworld, Osiris-"

"Your father's Osiris?" Hades asked. Lexi nodded. After each girl got a load of candy, Lexi especially, they thanked Hades and Nico waved them off. "That Time Lady is gonna be a lot of trouble."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna have to deal with all of her souls." Next, the girls knocked on the door of a large palace in the sky. Zeus answered and looked at the four like they just ruined Christmas.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" Lexi had to deflect a bolt of lightning. The other eleven Olympians and Hestia came out to see the commotion and laughed at Lexi's equal power.

"Great. Another Storm Magician." Zeus crossed his arms. "Oh... Hello, Scarlett. I never forget one of my tolerable grandchildren."

"Thanks. Sorry, Jenna dragged us up here by our ears. She has a thing for Halloween."

"It's my birthday! Cut me some slack, Scar!"

"Just give them some candy so we can continue our meeting and decide whether or not to kill Jackson." Ares smirked. The four left Olympus and continued. Scarlett wanted to make one stop. Back at Camp Halfblood, Cabin Eight... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock!

"Clarisse?" Scarlett asked. An older girl exited, staring.

"Scar?"

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" The other three asked, but the two half-siblings didn't care. The two hugged, and Clarisse let a few tears fall.

"Missed you, little sis."

"Missed you, too."

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Next, they came to a large penthouse atop an abandoned building. Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! A young teenage boy and girl answered.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!"

"Lexi?" The girl, Sadie, asked. "What are you and your idiot friends doing?!" The four just kept waving their pillowcases, and the two gave up some of their older candy. Lexi hugged them both tightly, and all their necklaces glowed.

"Be safe." Lexi pleaded. Sadie grinned at her.

"You, too."

"Now, get out of here before Uncle Amos finds you." Carter insisted, and they departed. Next, they went to the Sphinx and knocked. Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! An old man in a cheetah cape answered, eyes wide.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!"

"Alexis?" The man asked. Lexi grinned, a tad afraid.

"Iskandar."

"Amos said you ran away."

"More like... Was held in a room against my will and isolated from color because of my magic."

"Storms... That's it. He's fired. No one gets to punish someone because of who they were born to be and gets away with it on my watch." Iskandar threw some candy in their pillowcases. "Tell him that the Nome is your father's, Alexis." Lexi frowned, realizing this was a time before her father was killed. One day before it happened, actually.

"I will."

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Next, they came to a door in Little Whinging... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Vernon Dursley answered to see the four.

"What do you want?!"

"Candy." Chelsea replied. "Now." When he refused and slammed the door...

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The house was covered in green, silver, gold, blue, red, purple, and orange glitter. The girls laughed, looted Dudley's candy stash, and ran. Next... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Mad-Eye Moody opened the door of Number Twelve Grimwald Place. The Auror raised an eyebrow.

"You're alive, then?"

"Yup." Chelsea replied calmly, smiling deviously. "So... Candy, now." Moody sighed and conjured some Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs. Next, they knocked on a shop door. Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Fred and George answered, eyes wide.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!"

"Should we ask questions?" George asked Fred. Fred shook his head.

"It's them. That's all we need to know." The two gave the four magic candy and pranks, the girls thanked them, and they made their way to a version of Hogwarts before Dumbledore died. After going to every other professor and getting loads of candy, the four came up to a familiar door in the dungeon. Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Severus Snape answered and glared down at the four.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" A box of raisins bounced off Lexi's forehead, and the door slammed. Jenna frowned, blowing on both sets of middle and index fingers, driving them into the door and making it explode into splinters. A box of raisins bounced off Snape's head. After stealing all of the candy and some Felix Filicious, they departed.

"There's somewhere I wanna stop." Chels stated. "Take me to Ottery St. Catchepole, Halloween 2011." Jenna grinned... Chelsea walked up to the Burrow door alone. The sounds of crying could be heard inside, two adults and a little boy.

"Mommy, where's Chelsea?" A little girl asked, confused. "She said she'd take me trick or treating..."

"Chelsea's gone away, Rose." Hermione whispered. "She won't be back for a long time..."

"Alohamora." Chelsea whispered, and the door unlocked. Chelsea took a deep breath and entered, smiling brightly. "Hey, guys!" Everyone spun around and stared at her. "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't show up? A promise is a promise, right?"

"Chelsea!" Hugo and Rose hugged their big sister tightly, and she hugged back, tears racing down her face. Ron and Hermione joined in, all crying and laughing.

"You got older..." Hugo whispered. Chels smiled.

"I know... It's cuz I found someone... My cousin..." Chelsea looked up. "My imaginary friend." Hermione jolted, noticing Jenna in the doorway, saying as the other two poked their heads in. "Yep, we know." After taking Hugo and arose trick or treating and promising to visit, the four girls set off to their final few destinations.

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! The Kraang looked up from their work stations, confused. One went to the door and opened it to see...

"TRICK OR TREAT?!"

"Kraang! It is them that are known as the New Marauders!"

"Kraang! What is Kraang trying to do that which is known as say? The New Marauders would have to be that which is known as stupid to come to our base alone and unarmed. Kraang knows that they are that which is known as smart, organized, crime-fighting warriors of justice and-" All Kraang eyes fell on the Marauders as Jenna kept waving her candy bag. After dodging blasts, the four escaped and found their way to Foot HQ. Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Shredder answered, looking shocked.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" Shredder rolled his eyes and threw in some candy.

"This doesn't mean I won't try to kill you tomorrow." After going to the lair and several normal houses, Lexi, Scarlett, and Chelsea turned to Jenna.

"You made us go all these places... We have one for you." Scarlett smirked. The Time Lady raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Ten minutes later, in the asteroid base known as Demon's Run... Jenna walked up to a laboratory door, nearly petrified from fear. She slowly raised her shaking hand... Knock, knock, knock knock, knock! Madame Kavarian answered, glaring.

"Project Ice... What do you want?" The other three materialized behind Jenna, grinning.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" All of them shouted as Kavarian called security. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **Happy Halloween, from all four of us New Marauders! Please read, review, etc!**_

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_


End file.
